Waiting On Her Soldier
by twimaggs
Summary: Set in the sixties when everyone seemed to be looking for something to believe in. They met by happen-stance and were pulled apart by his call to duty. Jake is going to fight in Vietnam and on his way to training camp he stops at a diner and meets Bella.
1. Chapter 1

***AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm not sure how time lines worked for soldiers and boot camp during the Vietnam War - I'm just guessing. So for the sake of fiction I hope that's ok with you readers. I'm just using the stuff I've seen in different movies and hopefully its believable.

In this story, Billy and Charlie do not know each other and Jacob and Bella are about the same age. Its just a simple story with Jacob and Bella as the primary characters.

_**Huge thanks to Pre-Readers Mist & Justy**_

_**and to**_

_**RockSteady54 for being my Beta!**_

_-__Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.__-__1967_Bella Swan was not having a good day. She had one hour left of her shift and so far she had already broken two glasses, dropped a plate complete with burger and fries, then somehow managed to lose her order pad twice. She was just coming out of the kitchen with a plateful of food when she noticed a young soldier sitting in her section. After she successfully delivered the food to her customer, Bella walked up to the soldier who seemed more interested in the happenings outside than what was on his menu."Are you ready to order?" She asked him."Huh?" he glanced up at Bella. "Um yeah, a burger and fries would be great." When he looked at Bella and smiled, she noticed he was a Quileute from LaPush. It was odd to her to see him in in diner because people from LaPush never really came into Forks. They just seemed to keep to their own people.Bella smiled and said. "Sure, anything to drink?""A soda would be great," he answered.Bella nodded and walked away towards the kitchen. She managed to bump into a stool and drop her order pad. Embarrassed, she looked back at the young man and smiled meekly before disappearing into the kitchen with his order.The young man watched Bella walk away and couldn't help but smile when she clumsily walked into the stool. It wasn't until she looked back and smiled that he noticed her eyes. They were the kindest eyes he had seen in this town.He looked back towards the window at the kids playing jacks on the sidewalk. He suddenly felt all alone and scared at what was awaiting him in the months to come.Jacob Black was barely eighteen when he received his draft card. Less than a week later, he was being called to duty. He wasn't the only young man on the rez to get drafted, it seemed that every month there was another Quileute boy being shipped off to war. Not too many of them could afford to go to college so it left them wide open for the draft. This makes funerals on the reservation a frequent event.It was the shortest two weeks in his life while he waited for the day to arrive when he had to travel down south to training camp. His dad, being in a wheel chair, could not drive him into Forks to catch the train. So he bummed a ride with Sam who worked in Forks.Sam was a few years older and just recently married with a baby on the way. He did his best to give Jacob words of advice and promised him that the tribe would watch over his dad until Jacob came home. Billy Black, Jacob's father, was Chief of the tribe and respected by the Quileute Nation.

Jacob appreciated Sam's reassurance and knew he would keep his word. "You know we all love your dad and I will personally make sure to check on him everyday." Sam guaranteed Jacob. Jacob listened to Sam, but he was in a daze and found his thoughts drifting back to the day he got word that he was being called to serve.

Jacob had only seen his father cry twice. Once at Jacob's mother's funeral - when he was nine - and the second time, when Jacob got his draft card. At first, Jacob thought Billy took the news fine, but the same night he heard the quiet weeping of his father from his room. Jacob stood on the other side of his dad's bedroom door fighting back his own tears. It was at that point that he made a promise to himself and to his father that he would make it home safe.The day Jacob had to leave, he went to the garage and covered his old red truck with a tarp and patted the hood, "I'll be back home soon, lady - don't go anywhere."

He walked out of the garage to the bottom of the porch steps where his dad was waiting with Sam. Jacob ran his hands through his newly shorn hair, knowing at boot camp they would demand he cut his hair as soon as possible, he had his dad cut it before anyone else could get their hands on it. He missed his long hair, but had to admit, it definitely felt cooler this way.

"Hey there soldier - you ready to go?" Sam asked as he loaded Jacob's duffel bag into his car. "Sorry I have to make you leave so early, but I gotta be at work at 9am. There is a diner I can drop you off at just down the road from the bus station and you can grab some breakfast there."

"Sure, Sure." nodded Jake as he looked down to his dad. "I'm going to miss you old man." He bent over and gave his dad a hug. "Be safe son." Billy said trying to hold back tears. "Watch your back."

Jacob felt tears threatening in his own eyes and simply said. "Will do." Then turned and walked towards the car.

Although he didn't love the fact that he would be dropped off in Forks almost seven hours before his bus departure, Jacob was relieved he didn't have to hitch a ride into town. He was told to wear his uniform for the journey, he hadn't even put it on once since they gave it to him two weeks ago at his orientation. It was there that Jacob learned he would be stationed in an Oregon boot camp for an undisclosed amount of time.Sam dropped off Jacob outside the diner, which thank God was right across the street from the bus depot."Good Luck Jake. Make us proud," yelled Sam as he drove away.Jake waved to Sam and made his way into the diner and grabbed the first empty booth he saw. He didn't like coming to Forks. The people of Forks were not exactly welcoming to the people of LaPush. Jacob wasn't sure why, he never even bothered to ask his dad growing up, he just accepted the fact that Forks was not a place the Quileute people frequented.He was looking out the window watching some kids play, when he heard the most angelic voice."Are you ready to order?" The voice said.He looked up to where the voice was coming from and immediately forgot his words.After stumbling out his order, he watched the waitress walk away and bump into a stool. He laughed to himself and secretly hoped he had the same effect on her as she did on him. Then he realized that it didn't matter, its wasn't like he could pursue anything with this waitress. He was leaving for a year and may not come back. It hit him then, the fact that he could die over there and then his dad would be all alone. The Black family name would be lost forever.Jacob tried to shake the negative thoughts out of his head and looked around for his waitress. For some reason he felt drawn to her and then for an entirely different reason, he wanted to make sure she didn't drop his food on the way to the table.He saw her as she came out of the kitchen and was relieved when she cleared the stools without a collision. She caught his eye and smiled as she approached his table. "Here you go, burger and fries. Did you want anything else?"Jacob couldn't stop starring at her. She was beautiful in the most natural way. Her gorgeous brown eyes were so friendly and kind. He wished that he was more like his friend Quil, who would have easily been able to talk to this girl with more confidence."Uh, no thanks," Answered Jacob. "This is great".Bella could tell that this guy was shy and probably feeling a little on edge about being an outsider in the little diner. She tried to make conversation and help him feel more at ease."So, are you just coming home or shipping out?" She asked, hoping it wasn't too much of a personal question."I guess I'm shipping out," Jacob said. "But I'm heading to Boot Camp down in Oregon first.""Oh. I love Oregon, it's really beautiful this time of year."Jacob felt an unexplained pull towards Bella. The fact that he would most likely be gone for a year or perhaps never see this woman ever again, really didn't factor into the decision he made in this moment. He needed to get to know this girl better."Do you want to sit down and have a soda or a shake with me?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm. "You look like you need a break.""Oh," laughed Bella. "Are you referring to my inability to walk straight? Well, that's natural for me - it doesn't matter how long I've been on my feet, I sill manage to walk into inanimate objects.""No, not all," He stammered. "It's just, I have another six hours left before my train and I'm kinda feeling like I don't belong here … in this town … I thought maybe you would like to sit and talk with me for awhile?"Bella's heart was ready to explode. This guy seemed so genuine and she really would love nothing more than to sit down and talk with him, but she knew Carl, her boss, would get angry if she just plopped down beside a customer to chat."I can't." She answered.Jacob's face dropped. "Yeah I get it, you shouldn't really be seen with someone from the reservation.""No, no, no! That's not it at all," Bella said apologetically. "It's just my boss is …" She looked over her shoulder. "Well, he's kinda not too friendly. But listen," she added. "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go talk without you feeling uncomfortable."Jacob smiled. "Sounds great. I'll wait right here."Bella nodded and walked away."Wait!" Jacob called after her. "I don't know your name?""It's Bella," She answered. "What about yours soldier?""Jacob."

And with that, Bella's mouth curved into a sweet smile and said. "OK Jacob, sit tight and finish your lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Huge thanks to Pre-Reader Justy**_

_**and to**_

_**Shadowlynx and Mist for being my Betas!**_

**Chapter Two**

_**We were given: Two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find - Unknown**_

Jacob finished eating his burger, realizing that it wasn't the "ideal" breakfast choice but it tasted so good he didn't care. Who knows what kind of food he was going to be eating over the next year. He tried not to watch Bella as she went from table to table waiting on customers. He couldn't help but notice how friendly she was with everyone. Her smile was contagious and as she left each table the customer remained smiling.

Once Jacob was done eating, he paid his bill and told Bella he would wait outside. He sat on a bench across the street from the diner. He turned to face the wind and closed his eyes taking in the cool breeze on his face. He couldn't help but let his mind drift back to his days as a boy when he would spend his time running on the beach at La Push. He wished he had cherished it more and secretly wondered how long it would be before he would be on that beach again.

Unaware to Jacob, Bella walked out of the diner towards him. She stopped before crossing the street and watched him. His hands were on his thighs and his face was turned towards the wind. Bella couldn't help but think how young he looked. Much too young to be going to fight in a war a million miles from his home.

She had been to quite a few funerals from young men who had gone to Vietnam in the past year. Her dad was the town sheriff and he felt obliged to attend every service no matter how it ate at his heart to see the sadness and grief the families felt. Bella did her best to accompany her dad and be there for him afterwards when he was too gutted to talk. Bella couldn't tell her dad how she dreaded going and seeing the faces of the soldiers' families. She didn't understand this war, nor did she agree with it, but she couldn't share her beliefs with her father. He was a staunch republican who stood by his country no matter what, and would be utterly disgusted with Bella if she voiced her opinion.

As she looked at this young man, she felt her heart ache. Granted he was one of best looking men she had ever seen. He was tall, at least 6'3", his skin was beautiful and when he looked at Bella in the diner, she thought she would melt. But that's not what made her agree to spend time with him. It was the way he asked her, so unsure of himself. He had a boyish charm in spite of his size. He reminded her of a lost puppy and she couldn't say no to his request to spend time together. He was not like the other boys who came into the diner being loud and obnoxious. He was so polite and shy and Bella just had a feeling about him.

As she approached Jacob she looked down at herself. She had changed into a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt, but secretly wished she had brought a nicer change of clothes. Jacob noticed her approaching and immediately stood up. Bella giggled and motioned for him to sit down as she took a seat beside him.

"You looked deep in thought," she commented. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Jacob felt himself blushing. "Oh, uh sorry. I guess I was daydreaming."

Bella didn't want to pry, so she just jumped to her feet and stated, "Well then, snap out of it, 'cause you are about to be taken on an exciting tour of Forks, Washington."

Jacob laughed. "Really? Well damn, I forgot my camera."

Bella laughed too. "Trust me, most of what I'm going to show you is not all 'camera worthy' material."

Jacob continued to laugh and threw his duffel over his shoulder while he followed Bella, as she began her grandiose tour of Forks, Washington.

"This is going to be a short tour," Bella stated. "But, I plan on taking you to one of my favorite places after the tour where we can sit and relax. Is that okay?"

"Sure, sure." chuckled Jacob. "My bus doesn't leave until late afternoon."

Bella sighed and walked down the main street. She pointed out the local bakery, advising him that the butter tarts were to die for, but to steer clear of the banana bread unless you needed a door stopper. She pointed out a hardware store, the dairy, and then they walked further away from town where she pointed out two brown log homes.

"Here's Forks Chamber Visitor Center and Timber Museum. It's a shame they are businesses, they would have made beautiful homes." Bella looked up at Jacob. "Ugh, you must think this is boring."

"No, not at all." Jacob assured her. "But you are right about those two buildings. They should be homes. They remind me of my grandfather's house back on the reserve. He actually left it to me, but I've done nothing to it at all."

"Why not?" asked Bella.

"Well, I need to be there for my father. He's in a wheel chair and can't really get around a lot. So, I do my best to take care of things around the house. Not too much time for other stuff other than school and working," answered Jacob.

"Who will help your dad out while you are gone?"

"Oh, everyone on the rez has been really good about that," he said. "Technically, my dad is the chief of the tribe so the other elders and their kids will take care of the house and my dad while I'm gone."

Bella smiled. "That's amazing that your dad is chief. Wait, you mentioned work. What do you do?"

Jacob was surprised at how interested Bella seemed. "I fix up cars. We don't really have a body shop or garage on the rez so my dad lets me use our garage and anyone who needs work done, comes to me." he said proudly.

"Well then. You better make sure you get back here all in one piece. You have a lot of people who need you." Bella added matter-of-factly as she turned around, leading them to their next destination.

They had walked quite a distance from town and Jacob was wondering where they were headed. Bella looked at Jacob. "That duffel has to be getting heavy. I know somewhere we can leave it while I take you to our next stop."

Jacob didn't dare protest. She seemed to have her mind made up. So he just shrugged his shoulders and agreed as they walked towards a two-level, white building.

Jacob hesitated as they walked up a set of steps, he saw the sign "Sheriff" in the window.

Bella must have sensed his apprehension and grabbed his hand laughing. "Don't worry, I'm not turning you in. My dad works here and he won't mind at all if we leave your things here."

Jacob reluctantly agreed and felt his mouth drop open when Bella walked up to a man with a "Sheriff" badge. "Hi Dad, how's your day going?" she asked.

Bella's dad was a tall man, but not quite as tall and built as Jacob, but he still intimated Jacob. He gave his daughter a hug and looked past her with an inquisitive eye at Jacob. "Who is this, Bella?"

"Oh dad, this is Jacob Black. We know each other from the Quileute/ Forks High School tutoring program. He stopped by for a visit." Bella lied. Jacob was impressed with her quick wit.

"Jacob, this is my father Chief Charlie Swan," she added.

Bella's father stretched out his hand. "Ah right. When do you ship out soldier?" he asked.

Jacob shook the Chief's hand and tried not to stutter. "Not sure, sir. I'm heading to Oregon for boot camp this evening."

Charlie scratched his chin. "Hmmm, Black, why do I know that name? Is your father the chief over at the rez, Billy Black?"

Jacob nodded his head. "Yes sir, he is."

"Well then, from what I know of him you come from good stock, son. You'll do fine over there."

Jacob smiled and nodded again, resisting the urge to salute. "Thank you, sir."

Charlie smiled back and turned to Bella. "Will you be home for dinner kiddo?"

"Should be, but if not there is a casserole in the fridge already made. It will just need some time warming time in the oven." Bella informed her Dad.

"I'll keep your duffel behind the desk at reception, Jacob. You take care over there. See you soon kiddo." He said as he kissed Bella on the cheek.

Bella lead Jacob down the stairs of the Sheriff's office and turned to Jacob. "It's a bit of a walk, I hope you don't mind."

"I'm about to be stuck on a train for 8 hours. A walk will do me good." Jacob answered as he winked at Bella.

Bella felt her face get hot and she turned to start walking, hoping Jacob didn't see her flushed complexion.

Jacob smiled. He couldn't stop thinking about how adorable she was. She had a bit of a skip in her step when she turned and he could tell that she was blushing from his wink. Why couldn't he have met this amazing girl before now?

They walked quietly for a bit and then finally Jacob broke the silence, "So Bella, do you go to Forks High School still? Or are you heading to College?"

"I graduate in a few weeks from high school and then I'm heading to Peninsula College in Port Angeles." Bella hesitated. "I was accepted at State, but that's too far from my dad. I don't really want to leave him alone."

He just smiled meekly. "I know how that is."

Bella stopped walking and looked remorsefully back at Jacob. "Oh god I'm so sorry Jacob, you must hate leaving your father and you have no choice."

"Yeah," was all Jacob could manage.

Bella was at his side instantly, stroking his arm. "How selfish of me to complain about being four hours away from my dad. I'm so sorry Jake."

Jacob loved feeling her so close and patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay Bells, I know you didn't mean any harm. Look at us, only knowing each other for a few hours and already using nicknames." He added, trying to lighten the mood.

She released his arm and giggled. "Yeah, a few people have called me that. But it never sounded appealing until you said it just now."

Bella took Jacob into the forest, through a path that did not look all that travelled. "This is my favorite place to come think. I've never really taken anyone here before," she added and looked back over her shoulder at Jacob. "Its kind of my secret …. can you keep it?"

Jacob smiled and answered. "Of course."

She led him to a clearing and Jacob gasped at the beautiful site in front of him.

"Wow," he whispered. "This is beautiful."

Bella laughed, "Why are you whispering?"

"It just seems so sacred and beautiful...almost like I'm in a church."

"I guess you could say this is my church," answered Bella. "I come here a lot to think."

"Is this Sol Duc River?" asked Jacob.

"Why yes, it is," answered Bella.

"It's the river that flows past La Push." Jacob said as he walked towards the edge. "God, it's so beautiful here. And peaceful. No wonder you don't want it disturbed." He looked at Bella. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Bella smiled and kind of shrugged her shoulders. "I had a feeling about you, Jacob Black. I knew I could trust you with my river."

They sat down by a tree that bent over their heads, reaching out towards the water.

"Tons of people fish this river, but for some reason I've never seen anyone here, in my spot." explained Bella. "It's nice and quiet."

"That it is." Jacob added, liking how she was so protective of her "spot".

They spent the next hour talking and laughing about anything and everything. Jacob loved how Bella threw her head back when she laughed and he especially liked how she placed her hand on his knee when they reached a serious subject.

Bella couldn't get over how Jacob was so carefree and at ease with her. He jumped up several times to act out a story he was telling, then would plop himself down beside Bella when the story was over.

"Listen Bells, I'm sure you must have a boyfriend. But I was wondering …" he hesitated. "Can I write you while I'm away, I mean would you write back?"

Bella laughed a little.

"Of course you can write me and I'll write you. As for the boyfriend part … well he broke it off with me about a month ago when I wouldn't go to Western Washington University with him." Bella laughed a little. "He said, Bellingham is four hours away. Way too far for us to keep a relationship alive."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying," replied Jake. "He's an idiot."

Bella laughed. "Yep, my dad warned me about him from the start. He said 'Bella, that Edward Cullen is nothing but a snob. He's no good for you." Bella said, doing her best Charlie impression.

"Well, fathers do know best." laughed Jacob.

"So yes, please write me. I would really like that." Bella said, smiling at Jacob.

Bella turned to face him and placed her hand on his cheek. "You are so easy to talk to. Why couldn't we have met before today?" Her eyes were forlorn as her hand gently stroked his cheek.

Jacob responded with a sympathetic smile. When Bella closed her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Bella instantly felt his warmth and kissed him back. She opened her mouth a little as Jacob's tongue slid along her lower lip. Jacob deepened the kiss and Bella's hands moved to Jake's chest and then to his face. She pulled away for a moment and looked him in the eyes. Jacob lowered his head to hers, foreheads and noses touching. He gently kissed the tip of her nose and then turned his attention once more to her lips. His kiss was so gentle and loving that Bella sighed out loud.

It was with this kiss that Jacob Black fell in love with Bella Swan.

He didn't want to leave. Not now. His thoughts screamed in his head and he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"What?" asked Bella, feeling defeated and confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jacob turned to Bella and sank to his knees. "Oh god no, no Bella." he said as he placed his hands on either side of her face. "You are perfect...I'm just … " he looked down. "I hate that this is happening now. At this time." He looked back into her eyes that were now full of tears. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." His thumbs wiped away her tears and Bella's lip started to quiver. "Do you have to leave today? I mean can you go tomorrow? Or next week?" she pleaded.

Jacob shook his head and looked at the ground. "No I have to report tomorrow morning. I'm already on the latest bus I could get."

Bella jumped up and Jake followed. She stood in front of him, hands at her sides with a deliberate look on her face. "Then I'll write you everyday … can I visit you at the camp? Do they allow that?"

"I'm not sure …" He looked at her. He bent down so he could see in her eyes. His face softened and he kissed her again. "God you are beautiful. I can't ask you to wait for me. I mean we just met. This is crazy right? "

Bella took his hands and placed them on her face. She closed her eyes, taking in his warmth while sighing. "I don't care. Yes, it's crazy, but I can't help feeling this way."

Jacob gazed into her eyes as he stroked her soft cheek with his thumb, wondering why he couldn't have more than just this moment with her.

He hated what he saw when he glanced at his watch. "We have to go, Bella. My bus leaves in two hours."

Bella reached up and hugged him. He was so tall compared to her tiny frame, so she was on her tippy-toes and Jacob laughed a little. "You are so tiny. You are like my little doll."

He kissed her nose and took her hand leading her out of the forest. When they reached the road, he hesitated and almost tried to unlatch his hand from Bella's. "What if someone sees us?" he questioned.

"I don't care who sees us." She stated matter-of-factly and gripped his hand tighter.

They walked in silence once more. Only this time it was slower and every so often Jacob would squeeze her hand, edging her on.

When they got to her father's building, Bella noticed that her dad's squad car was gone. Jacob went inside and got his duffel, thanking the receptionist for holding onto it. "Take care young man." she said as he walked out the door. "Thank you ma'am. I will."

Bella was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"Can I walk to the bus station with you?" she asked.

"Will your dad wonder where you are? What about dinner?" questioned Jacob.

"He'll figure it out," she answered.

Jacob flung his duffel over his shoulder and they walked into town. Bella didn't care that people were looking at them as she held Jacob's hand. She was right where she wanted to be and this time it was her that squeezed Jacob's hand and looked up at him with reassurance.

When they got to the bus station, Jacob's bus was already in the bay. The driver was leaning against the bus smoking a cigarette. "You coming aboard soldier?" He asked.

"Yes sir." replied Jacob. "How long do I have?"

"About five minutes." The driver answered as he dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped up onto the bus. He shut the door giving them some privacy.

They wrote down each others addresses and said their promises to write each other as much as they could. The driver opened the door. "You 'bout ready soldier?"

Bella felt faint. She started to tremble and turned to look at Jacob. "I hate this, I hate good-byes. I don't know if I can do this."

Jacob dropped his duffel and leaned down to kiss Bella. As soon as their lips touched she stopped trembling. His touch and kiss calmed her. "You can do this Bells, you are strong. Look how you take care of your father? How strong you are for him? I know you can be strong for me."

He leaned down and picked up his duffel, keeping his hand on her cheek.

She leaned into his touch and looked up at him. "I'll wait for you."

Jacob smiled and dropped his hand, placing his hand over his heart and patted it. "I know you will."

He turned and stepped on the bus, giving his ticket to the driver. He walked back to an empty seat by the window and looked down at Bella. He could tell she was trying to be strong and not cry. He put his hand on the window and splayed his fingers. Bella did the same with hers. She held his gaze as the bus pulled out of the terminal and stood there until she could no longer see it.

Jacob watched Bella get smaller as the bus pulled away. When he could no longer see her, he looked forward, closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat.

He had to get through this next year. Not only for his father, but now for Bella too. He had to stay alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Huge thanks to Pre-Reader Justy and goldengirl2707**_

_**and to**_

_**Shadowlynx and Mist for being my Betas!**_

**Chapter Three**

Bella walked around the next few days in a daze.

The news of her walking hand in hand with a boy from the rez, got back to her father within days, and of course he confronted her immediately. It was just before dinner when Charlie decided to question Bella with the news he heard that day about her and her new "acquaintance".

"Was it that Jacob Black? The boy you brought into the station?" questioned Charlie.

"Yes Dad," admitted Bella. "And because I hate lying to you, you should know that was the first day I had met him."

She was no longer looking at her father. Instead, she was starring straight down at the ground, waiting for the backlash.

Charlie just sighed heavily. "So he's _not_ from the tutoring program then? Why did you lie to me, Bella?"

"I just knew you wouldn't let me go off with a strange boy I had just met, so I had to lie." Bella answered, almost in tears.

"You're right. I wouldn't have," he answered, running his hands through his hair. "Jeez Bella, you just met this boy and the same day you walk through town holding hands?"

When Bella didn't answer, he put his index finger under her chin and lifted her face until she was looking at him.

"Bella," he said sympathetically, "you both are from such different places. It's not like you to act so bold."

"DAD," Bella almost screamed, pushing his hand away. Her dad had never shown any dislike for the Quileute people, so she was in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there missy," Charlie said raising his voice while holding his hands up in defense, before pointing at Bella. "I didn't mean different locations. I meant different places in your life. He's off to fight a war thousands of miles away, why would you want to start something with him? You are almost done with high school and then you're off to college."

Bella did her best to look strong in front of her father. "Dad, I don't care. I really like him and we are going to write to each other as much as we can. I'm going to wait for him. He promised he'd be back." Then she added almost in a whisper, "and I'll be here waiting."

Charlie's voice softened. "Bella honey, you of all people know how many young men are dying over there. How many funerals have we been to in the last year? Don't do this to yourself."

Bella just looked at him and sat down at the kitchen table. "I don't care".

"You are too young to be waiting on a soldier," Charlie said as he sat down next to Bella.

Bella stood up and looked her father in the eyes defiantly, "Are you forbidding me to write him?"

Charlie could see that his daughter was not going to back down on this one.

"No honey," he answered. "I just want you to be cautious. That's all."

Bella stood up and turned around, then answered her dad using one of his typical responses, "always am." She smiled to herself as she left the kitchen.

He wasn't a man to pray or even entertain the thought of prayer, but Charlie found himself starring up at the ceiling. "Please God, don't let this end badly," he whispered.

Jacob had been at training camp just a few days when he met Finn, a young Irish kid from Washington, DC. Finn was a wise-cracking guy who befriended Jacob despite the fact that most of the guys had been avoiding him because he was Native American.

His first few days at camp were lonely. He didn't realize how prejudiced people were until he was away from the rez and his family. None of the other soldiers wanted to bunk near him, not until Finn, showed up and threw his duffel on the bunk next to Jake asking, "So what you got? The plague? Crabs? Or just bad B.O.?"

Jake laughed for the first time in days. "Nope, just born in the wrong place I guess," he retorted.

Finn looked at him with a stern look and then a huge smile spread over his face. "Well, shit, me too. So I guess you are stuck with me!"

Jacob's days were long and he never seemed to get enough sleep. They ran drills all day giving him barely enough time to sit and write Bella a letter. One night he made himself stay up late so he could write Bella. He grabbed his flashlight and wrote her from his bunk.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I'm so sorry I haven't written sooner. It's been so crazy here and they are working us like dogs. I have never felt this tired or sore in my life. I know it's to prepare us for what's ahead, but there are days I could just stay in my bunk all day and sleep. **__**So far the guys are OK - I met this one guy from DC - Finn. He's pretty funny and if it wasn't for him I don't think I would smile here at all.**_

_**I miss you. I know we haven't known each other long, but I can't help wishing for more time together.**_

_**How's school ? For once in my life I actually wish I was stuck in a classroom right now. I'm sorry this letter is short and not very interesting at all. I will get better at this ... promise.**_

_**My address where you can write is below. But if you don't want to write back I understand.**_

_**Take care Bella,**_

**Jacob**

Jacob knew he lied about the guys being OK. Most of them didn't really even acknowledge his existence, but he did notice a few of the guys were coming around. Jacob just figured it was because they saw that he could handle the drills a little better than most of them.

He read the letter again, then let out a sigh as he folded it and put it in an envelope. He wrote Bella's address on the front before staring at it for awhile, until he heard a low whistle from the bunk beside him.

"Black, are you just writing to your girl?" asked Finn. "Cause from the way you are staring at that envelope is making me feel like I'm intruding."

Jacob let out a low laugh as he threw a crumbled up piece of paper at Finn, "you're just jealous, 'cause you only have your hand, dirt bag."

Bella heard the metal lid of the mail box fall, making her jump to her feet quickly. It had been two weeks since she met Jake, yet she had not received any word from him. She was beginning to question if their connection really happened or if it was just in her head. She was a zombie at school and at work. Her boss even threatened to dock her pay to account for all the dishes she had broken.

Bella flung the front door open and ran down the driveway, skidding to a halt when she reached the mailbox. She lifted the lid and pulled out its contents, flipping through the envelopes until she saw her name scribbled in blue ink. She flipped the envelope over and saw that the return address was Oregon. She didn't waste any time opening the envelope, but then paused. After a few moments, Bella turned her attention to the police car that pulled up beside her .

Charlie rolled down his window. "Hiya Bells, anything good?" he asked.

"Hi Dad," she said as she tossed what was left of the mail to him. "I'm going for a walk, dinner is in the oven, I shouldn't be long."

Charlie watched as his daughter bounced down the street and shook his head mumbling. "It's about time."

Bella rounded the corner at the end of her street and ran through town, then past her dad's building and crossed the road to the opening in the forest. It took all of her self control not to plop herself down and read Jacob's letter right on curb, but she wanted to be there, in their spot when she read his letter. She could make this trip in her sleep so it took her no time in finding the exact area she knew so well, nestled right beside the Sol Duc River on a mossy log under the Sequoia tree.

She unfolded the letter that she had been clutching in her hand and unfolded it carefully. She read the letter slowly, her index finger following each word, trying to picture Jacob writing. His handwriting was a little messy but she didn't care. Bella closed her eyes and tried to remember that moment when Jacob placed his hand on her face, the skin on his hand was rough but his touch was soft and gentle. She must have re-read the letter a dozen times before she decided to make her way back home.

Bella stood up just as something white caught her eye. She bent down and saw a few white flowers growing beside the log. It was probably the last of the white flowers before the colder days of fall would come. She picked a few and folded them in the letter from Jake and then turned and followed the path to the road.

That night after her usual dinner with her dad in front of the TV watching the news, Bella excused herself and went to her room early.

She took Jake's letter and the flowers and put them on the desk. She grabbed some paper and started her letter.

**Dear Jake,**

**I was so happy to get your letter. I thought you had forgotten about me. I'm sorry that you are so tired and sore. I was watching the news with my dad tonight and I can't bare the thought of you over there. I know you will be an amazing soldier, but I want you here.**

**Finn sounds fun, I bet you guys are getting into lots of trouble. Have they told you when you will ship out? My dad told me that they usually only give a day or two notice. I don't think that's fair at all.**

**School is OK, but seems so childish compared to what you are going through. They had a protest downtown today and I almost hit a girl from school, Lauren, who said that the soldiers in Vietnam are bad men who kill women and children. I mean, what does she know? She is only saying that because her boyfriend is going to Berkley and she wants to impress him. She's a twit anyway. I'm proud of our soldiers and you, I just want you to stay safe. Tell Finn I said that's his new job. I included a picture of me, not that you wanted one, but I didn't want you to forget what I look like. If you get the chance or have one handy, can you send me one of you?**

**I miss you so much Jake and I know it's hard for you to write letters so I'll just write you as many as I can. You know, to let you know all the BIG news in Forks (HA HA).**

**Take care and stay safe Jacob,**

**Your Bella**

Bella put her pen down and stared at the letter in front of her. She wondered if it was too much, too soon. She didn't want to scare Jacob away. And then she laughed out loud and said, "He couldn't run further away than Vietnam."

She put the letter, picture and one of the white flowers in the envelope. After she sealed the letter, she realized that she forgot to tell him where the flower came from. She decided she would wait and see if he guessed.

Jacob, was just getting back from another drill when Finn jumped on his back with a letter in his hand.

"Black, Mailman came and left you a little something," he teased as he waved the letter in front of Jacob.

Jacob instantly grabbed Finn off his back and wrestled him to the ground. He grabbed the letter out of his hand and hit him over the head with it. "You're an idiot. A friggin' crazy leprechaun."

"Yah, yah," joked Finn. "Go read your love letter from I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a" he added, putting emphasis on the name.

Jacob went to his bunk and laid down, ripping the letter open as he did. The photo and flower fell out and Jacob took one look at the picture and instantly felt a twinge in his gut. He had been carrying around a mental picture of Bella in his head since he left her at the bus depot. But nothing was as good as a photograph, other than having having her there in person.

He looked at the photo. She was wearing a blue dress and smiling in the picture and Jake figured it must be from this summer as her skin was slightly tanned. Her brown eyes looked back at him and seemed to sparkle with laughter. He was staring at the picture and holding the flower for so long that he almost forgot about the letter.

After he read the letter, Jacob closed his eyes and thought of Bella getting angry at the idiot girl from school. He laughed, she didn't seem the type to be so bold but he was glad she defended him. He held the flower between his fingers and realized that it must be from the patch of flowers that were growing by the log at Sol Duc River.

He put both flower and letter back in the envelope. He grabbed the tin box under his bunk and put them in there with the other letter from Bella. He kept the picture out and tucked it into the wires that held the mattress above him. He had another hour before chow, so he decided to close his eyes and let his thoughts drift to Bella.

The letters between Bella and Jacob were plenty. Bella wrote about two to three letters for Jake's one, but she didn't mind. She knew he was busy with drills and training. Jacob asked Bella if the flower was from Sol Duc and she laughed, grateful that his attention to detail was as particular as hers. He sent her a picture of himself, dressed in his uniform with a few of the other guys in his training unit. Bella took the picture everywhere with her and kept it under her pillow at night.

It was exactly five weeks after they first met when Jake found out he would be shipping out to Vietnam. The army gave all the men in his unit 36 hours leave, not enough time for Jake to get home and spend time with his dad or Bella. Jacob's dad wanted to come down to see him, but could not travel easily and told Jake he didn't know if he could handle saying goodbye to him again.

Jacob decided to call Bella and tell her that he would be on leave for a day and a half. He was nervous. His palms were sweating as he held the phone and his index finger was shaking so much that he questioned if he hit the right buttons to Bella's phone number.

She answered after two rings and sighed when she heard his voice. A breathy "Jacob" was all he needed to hear to calm his nerves.

"Bella, I'm shipping out in three days."

He heard her gasp.

"But wait, I have leave. Starting day after tomorrow." Jacob waited in silence for Bella to answer.

"I'm coming to you Jake," Bella simply said. "Is that OK? Do you want me to?"

Jacob smiled to himself. "Of course it's OK."


End file.
